Can't Hide the Pain
by snheetah
Summary: It has been a year since Sacagawea and Teddy have been together and the president wants to plan a special night for the both of them. However, an incident occurs with his horse resulting in Teddy getting injured. He does not want Sacagwea to find out about it. Will the native find out, this spoiling the surprise for the both of them? Teddy/Sacagawea and slight Larry/Ahkmenrah.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Night at the Museum**

 **Okay! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the "This is not Goodbye" fanfic for Sacagawea and Teddy. I have gotten some requests of doing one where Teddy gets injured. Normally, I don't do story requests but once I read the reviews my mind started to think of a little scenario. So thank you so much for the requests! I hope this fanfic is to your liking! :D**

 **So I know that they are wax figures when they come to life but in my version of how I think of it, is that they can still feel pain like a human would.**

* * *

The red-orange sun gradually began to descend over the horizon as the citizens of New York City began to close up shop and retire for the night. Everyone but Larry Daley who was the recent night guard at the Museum of Natural History. The museum was anything but normal, for the wax figures that resided within the building always came to life when the sun set. This was all due to an Ancient Egyptian magic that was bestowed upon the Tablet of Ahkmenrah and it had made every single one of those wax figures, statues, paintings, and any figures of history come back to life.

Larry couldn't be happier about that. Of course when he first started this night shift for the first time, he was not really enthusiastic about it. Unenthusiastic and very perplexed as well during that first night. However, after working in this museum for a while, he loved it. The whole lot of them were like family from different eras and different cultural backgrounds.

The night guard whistled as he swung his keys around his index finger whilst whistling a merry tune as he entered through the front entrance of the museum. Dr. McPhee had packed up and retired for the night so all Larry had to do was just lock the doors and let the Tablet of Ahkmenrah do it's magic to get this night party started. He inserted the key in the keyhole of the doors and locked them up one by one.

Suddenly, the night guard felt a little nudge on his head as he turned his head around and was greeted by the one and only Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Rexy. "Hey boy," Larry said as he bought his hand over to the dinosaur's bony snout and gave it a pat, "how's it going buddy?" he asked to only get a playful growl in return as Rexy's tail wagged back and forth, creating a slight gust of wind. "Let's get this night started, what do you say?" he said with an enthusiastic smile.

It wasn't before the night guard heard the chatter of various animals, both extinct and extant and the voices of historical figures, echo throughout the museum. Larry walked past Rexy, reassuring the dinosaur that they would have a round of tug and war and fetch later in the night as he went to go and see how everyone was doing. It wasn't before the night guard stopped short as he looked over at the one and only twenty-sixth president of the United States, Theodore Roosevelt.

"Evening Lawrence!" he greeted the night guard with an enthusiastic grin upon his features as he trotted over the Larry.

"Hey Teddy!" Larry greeted him in return as he walked over to the President, "had a good rest?"

"Couldn't be better," Teddy replied with another joyful smile. To Larry, it seemed like the president was more happy that his usual self. That wasn't to say that Teddy wasn't always happy but tonight, he seemed rather ecstatic. "Now that I am awake, I am much better."

A smile made its way to the night guard's lips as he looked over to Teddy. "What's going on Teddy?" he asked him, having a feeling that something was going on.

Teddy chuckled. It was quite a wonderful feeling to be in love again after so long and with such a wonderful woman. "It's been a year Lawrence," Teddy responded to Larry's question, "a year since you broke Sacagawea out of that glass prison," he said as he referred to her exhibit, "and since her and I have been together."

Larry blinked when he said that. "It's been a year!" Larry exclaimed. Man, how time flew by. That made him wonder about himself as well. He had been working in this museum for a year and had been crushing on a certain historical figure as well, though the night guard never had the courage to go up and speak to him about it.

"It has indeed," Teddy said with a nod of his head, "and I want this night to be extra special." The president then mounted off his horse as his boots touched the floor. "I don't want Sacagawea to know about this," he spoke to Larry with a slight serious tone of voice, "you're the only whom I have told."

Larry nodded his head to the president before him. "No I understand," Larry responded, "what will you be planning for her?"

This was something that Teddy had been trying to think about. Whenever they would have visitors come over during the extended nightly hours of the museum, Teddy would try his best to eavesdrop on young couples and even newlyweds. It was very difficult to overhear them due to the loud pandemoniums throughout the museum. "That is something that I will do my best to accomplish for tonight before dawn," he responded to Larry, "and I hope it would be special and to her liking."

Larry smiled when he said that. "I am sure Sacagawea will like it Teddy. After all, you two have been inseparable every night," he pointed out as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"And I hope it remains that way for many years to come in the future," he said to Larry as he mounted back on his horse as he was about to go his own way to get his special night with Sacagawea well prepared, "oh and Lawrence," he said as he looked down to the night guard with a smile upon his lips, "never let an opportunity pass by you. Texas," he then said to his horse as the horse trotted away.

Larry stood there, speechless. Did Teddy know?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Night at the Museum**

 **Wow everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews thus far. I see that there are many questions, but I shall let the story reveal the answers to your questions all in due time :D**

* * *

In another exhibit of the museum, the one and only Native Indian by the name os Sacagawea had awoken from her long slumber. She was welcomed by the pleasant chirping of the birds that resided in her exhibit as she greeted each and every one them. The native held her index finger out towards one of the birds as it hopped on her finger and she gently stroked the bird's head with her dainty index finger. Even though she knew well enough that she was inside a museum, being in the presence of wax animals and a nature-like display always made her smile. It made her feel like she was at home.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar chatter as she turned her head and saw the one and only Dexter, the capuchin of the museum. Sacagawea smiled gently to the capuchin as she placed her hand over to the branch and the bird hopped off her finger. "Good evening Dexter," Sacagawea greeted him as she lowered her arm to the ground as the capuchin climbed up to her arm and rested upon her shoulder. Sacagawea was very fond of Dexter. Of course at times he was a mischievous little primate but his personality was what made him special and different from all the other animals in the museum. To Sacagawea, every animal and wax figure here was special to her. They were both friends and family and have been so for the fifty-four years that they had resided in this museum.

Speaking of being special, that bought an important person into the native's mind and a little smile upon her lips. What a good year it had been ever since she and the twenty-sixth of the United States had been together. He was kind, gentle, and made Sacagwea feel loved. The type of love that she had felt years ago when she was with her tribe until being kidnapped to live a whole other life. However, she had made up for it for that love that was lost with Teddy. He was truly a one-of-a-kind and the type of man that was one in a million for Sacagawea. As she stood there stroking Dexter, she was not aware that the president was secretly watching her by the doorway.

Teddy noticed as Sacagawea sat on the bench with Dexter and he knew that she was awaiting his presence so that they could spend the night together. However, this was something that was going to have to wait for tonight. Truthfuly, Teddy did not want to leave the woman that he loved very much alone for a couple of hours, but if he was going to go through with this surprise this was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Texas," he whispered to his horse, making sure that the horse quietly trotted away from the halls of the museum.

However, the trot was not quiet enough for the native had heard. Her head shot up from Dexter as she looked out to the doors of the exhibit that she was in. _That's funny_ she thought as she got up from the bench _I thought I heard something._ Sacagawea walked over to the doorway of the exhibit and looked left and right. "Teddy?" she gently called out which was not loud enough to echo through the halls of the museum. "Did you hear anything Dexter?" the native asked the capuchin that was wrapped around her shoulders.

Dexter replied in a chatter indicating that he had as he pointed to the direction where the sound had come from.

Sacagawea looked at the capuchin as he pointed and smiled. "Let's go an investigate. What is he up to?" she said with curiosity as she walked to the direction where Dexter had pointed.

* * *

Larry thought about what Teddy had said to him. _Don't let an opportunity pass by you_. How could Teddy know about it when Larry hadn't told anyone but kept that secret to himself? Could it be because of the way that Larry looked at his significant other? Even Larry had not told Ahkmenrah how he felt about him. It may have sounded odd but just because the once Egyptian pharaoh was a mummy, that did not mean that Larry should stop loving him. The night guard just did not know if Ahkmenrah would feel the same way. He was a pharaoh and Larry, in his view, was just an average man, and he believed that Ahkmenrah could do much better. However, that did not stop him from secretly crushing on the pharaoh.

"Larry!" he heard his name being called as the night guard was broken away from his thoughts as he turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Sac," Larry greeted the native by her nickname as she walked towards him, "what's up?"

"Good evening," Sacagawea greeted him with a nod of her head as she approached him with Dexter, "have you seen Teddy?" she asked him, "I thought I heard him trotting down my exhibit but I did not see him anywhere."

Larry should've seen this coming. He raised his eyebrows as his jaw stood agape for a couple of seconds. "Uhh..." he reeled his mind to think what to say to her, "I-I have not seen him since I came in."

Sacagawea's eyes widened when he said that. "Oh my, Larry!" the native exclaimed as she looked at him with fear in her eyes, "where could he be?" she asked as she gently gripped the night guard's arm as she grew truly fearful about her lover's well-being. She knew that Teddy was a strong, brave man but she couldn't help but worry about him. He knew very well that he couldn't get out the museum during the night, for Larry did not allow it...unless given permission or unless there was an emergency. "We have to find him Larry."

Larry felt bad for how she felt but he did not want to ruin the surprise that Teddy was trying to set up for her. "I am sure he is fine Sac," he said to her, "maybe he's just preoccupied with something."

"But with what?" the native asked him.

 _Oh no_ Larry thought once he realized what he had just said. "Uhh...tending to his horse," he said as he tried to make it sound more like a response than a question but he knew that Sacagawea was smart and that she wouldn't fall for such a little white lie.

"Larry," Sacagawea said his name like a mother would to a child when they felt that their child was lying.

"What?" Larry asked as he looked at her, trying to make it look like he had no idea what Teddy had told.

"He is somewhere," Sacagawea said to him, "and I worry of him. I know that he is able to take care of himself, but I can't help but worry. I want to know that he is alright."

"Who is alright?" another voice suddenly came to their ears as both Larry and Sacagawea turned their heads to see the one and only Egyptian pharaoh of the museum. Larry smiled at Ahkmenrah's presence as he approached his two friends. "Good evening Larry, Sacagawea," he said as he nodded his head towards the two of them, "is everything alright this evening?"

"Ye-" Larry was about to answer until Sacagawea cut in.

"No," she shook her head at the Egyptian pharaoh, "Teddy is gone."

At the native's response, the Egyptian pharaoh's eyes widened. "Gone?" he echoed her words and looked at her with a perplexed expression, "by the Gods, wherever could he be?"

"I don't know," Sacagawea said to him, "and I am getting very worried the more I stand here."

Ahkmenrah then turned his head and looked at the night guard. Larry could see from the corner of his eye that the pharaoh was staring at him but he said nothing of it. "Do you know anything about this Larry?" he asked him, causing Larry to shake his head in response.

Sacagawea let out a crestfallen sigh. "I am going to look for him," she said as she looked up at Larry.

 _Man she sounds disappointed_ Larry thought and for that she did. She had not gotten an answer and Larry knew really well that it was his job to know if anything had happened. "I am sorry," Larry apologized to her, only receiving a nod from the native as she walked away from them.

It was then Ahkmenrah's turn as he turned his full attention to Larry. "What is going on Larry?" he asked and Larry could hear the stern tone of disappointment in his voice as well.

Larry mentally face palmed. Teddy would not agree if his secret was spilled out to another museum figure but Larry didn't want Ahkmenrah to be disappointment in him too. Plus, he knew that Ahkmenrah could keep a secret. "Look Ahk," Larry began as he looked at the pharaoh, "the only reason why I did not say anything to Sacagawea was because Teddy did not want me to."

Ahkmenrah beheld a perplexed expression upon his face. "How do you mean?" he asked him.

Larry took a deep breath. "Teddy is planning something special for Sacagawea since it's been year ever since they had gotten together," the night guard explained to Ahkmenrah, "and Teddy told me about this. I did not say anything to Sac because I did not want to spoil Teddy's surprise," Larry said to Ahkmenrah.

As the night guard spoke of this, a smile made it's way to the pharaoh's lips. That was very sweet of Teddy to be planning such a surprise for Sacagawea. He then gave a nod of his head to the night guard. "Not to fear Larry, your secret is safe with me," he said with another firm nod of his head.

"Thank you," Larry said to him, "I'm glad you understand."

"My apologies if I sounded unkind towards you," Ahkmenrah apologized for the tone of his voice that he had used with Larry.

"Nah, it's nothing," Larry said as he brushed it off.

There was silence between them. Ahkmenrah stood there as he briefly looked over to Larry and then at his feet whilst Larry gripped tightly onto his flashlight and and tapped it against the palm of his other hand. "Yeah...so..." Larry suddenly broke the silence, "I'm gonna go see how everyone else is doing."

Ahkmenrah nodded his head to the night guard once more. "I shall assist you," he said as he walked over to Larry and stood beside him.

Larry smiled to the pharaoh, indicating that he would enjoy Ahkmenrah's company as the two of them walked together down the hall to see what else would await them this night at the museum.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Night at the Museum**

 **Again, thanks a million for all of your review! Again, the answers to your questions shall be revealed :D**

* * *

 _Where could he be_? Sacagawea worriedly thought as she looked from room to room in every exhibit that she passed by. The native was really patient for the most part but all of this worrying was what was making her become impatient. "Oh Teddy," she said as she pulled away from one of the exhibits and sat down on one of the benches of the museum, "where are you, my love?"

She hated thinking of what could have happened to him, but she couldn't help that she was worried. Even Larry had not been much of help...yet, not much of a help at all and she hated to think that about her good friend. Had Teddy been moved to another museum without her knowing? That though put fear into her mind as she had forgotten the fact that she had horse trots a couple of minutes ago. Teddy would have told her if he was being moved away to another museum!

 _Wouldn't he_? she thought as she felt something tighten within her bosom, making her feel like she was about to cry. She lightly sniffled as she gently ran her index finger delicately over her nose and tried to keep it together. Maybe she should have asked Larry is Teddy had been moved? She would want to move with him too even though they wouldn't be able to move without the tablet. Movable or not, she still wanted to be with him.

She remained sitting on that bench, contemplating what to do or to whom to go to.

* * *

"I feel like you could have told her Larry," Ahkmenrah suddenly spoke as he and Larry walked through the halls of the museum. The young pharaoh had never seen the native so upset before and nor did he want to see her upset again. She was calm yet positive every night and seeing her in such distress made the pharaoh want to console his friend.

Larry felt the same. He felt helpless when he couldn't tell Sacagawea the real reason as to where Teddy was. The night guard let out a sigh of defeat as he sat onto the bench of a museum. "I know, I know Ahk," Larry said as he looked up at the young pharaoh, "but I made a promise to Teddy. I didn't want to be the one to ruin the surprise that he's working on...whatever it may be," he added as he looked in the right side of the wing of the museum.

"Larry," Ahkmenrah said as he took a seat on the bench next to him, "you would have thought of something. You're very clever," he commented and the moment Larry turned his head to look at him, a warm blissful smile was upon the pharaoh's lips.

 _He thinks me as clever_ Larry thought to himself and tried his best not to smile like a young boy would. "Yeah well..." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "sometimes I run out of clever things to say."

"Never," Ahkmenrah chuckled as he gave the night guard a little nudge on his arm with his elbow causing the night guard to let a little chuckle.

It wasn't then until the two of them looked up and they saw Sacagawea standing by the wall as she watched them. She looked like she had been weeping but doing her best not to let it show. "Larry," she said as she took step forward.

 _Not that tone again_ Larry whined. She honestly sounded more like his mother than his friend when she said his name like that. "Y-Yes Sac?" he asked her.

Sacagawea shut her eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath. _Remain calm_ she thought to herself before she began. "Please tell me, was Teddy moved to another museum?"

"What?" Larry's eyes slightly widened when she asked him that, "no, of course not. He is still here."

"But _where_?" Sacagawea asked for what felt like the millionth time. "Larry, please!" there was a look of plea upon her eyes as she looked at her friend.

Larry couldn't bring the words to him mouth but he didn't want to see her so upset. "Look Sac, Teddy is-"

"He has gone out for a breath of fresh air," Ahkmenrah jumped in before Larry continued, "you know how it is being within the museum for much time."

Sacagawea nodded her head to him. Indeed Larry had been lenient with them being outside from the museum but that didn't mean that they could go far away. Maybe he was outside at the steps of the museum, waiting for her to spend the night with him. With a hopeful look upon her eyes, she walked away from the night guard and the pharaoh and went to look outside.

The cool night breeze welcomed her as the native looked outside. The front steps were empty and Teddy was nowhere to be seen. Looking to the left and right, she awaited as she hoped to see his figure appearing from the distance and coming over to her. Her breath was visible in the cool night air as she felt a slight chill run down her spine giving her goosebumps as she waited.

From inside the museum, Larry and Ahkmenrah looked at one another. "Really Ahk?" Larry asked the pharaoh who had responded to Sacagawea about Teddy being outside for some fresh air.

The young pharaoh only gave him a shrug in return. "It was what I could think of without ruining the surprise," Ahkmenrah said as he let out a sigh, "but apparently it did not work." He walked over to the doors of the museum and opened them, holding out his hand towards the native.

Sacagawea briefly looked at his hand and then back out into the distance. "Ahkmenrah," she said as she crossed her arms and looked at him, "I don't know what to think anymore. I am aware that something is going on around here and I just wish someone would tell me the truth. I don't know why Larry is not saying anything about it, but you too?" she asked him, "please, tell me. What do you know?"

Ahkmenrah swallowed when she asked him that question. Now he didn't want to be the one to ruin the surprise. What would Teddy think if he was the one who ruined the surprise? That would just put the blame on Larry since he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it. Then again, what would Larry think after he had instructed the young pharaoh not to speak a word of it.

"Well?" Sacagawea asked as she looked at the young pharaoh intently hoping for an answer to come out of his mouth.

Ahkmenrah looked briefly at the ground and then up to her. "I don't know Sac."

It was as if someone had struck her with a bow and arrow. Trying to keep her patience, she looked down at her arms that she had folded across her chest. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Ahkmenrah and if looks could kill, the pharaoh would probably be...well dead. "I am very disappointed," the native finally said as she looked at the pharaoh with piercing brown eyes.

"I am very sor-"

The native shook her head when Ahkmenrah said that. "I have been hearing of that enough for tonight...excuse me," she said as she walked inside the museum taking a brief look at Larry before retreating to her exhibit.

Shutting the door of the exhibit room behind her, Sacagawea sank to the floors. A whole bunch of emotions were running through her as she sat there. Hurt, confused, angry, tearful, she just didn't know which one was to come first. She was angry and hurt that Ahkmenrah and Larry wouldn't say anything about Teddy, confused as to where Teddy was, and tearful because she truly missed him.

The native even regretted speaking to her friends the way that she did, but she was just upset and couldn't control it. Maybe when she awoke the next night, Teddy would be here...probably.

However, the night was still young...


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Night at the Museum**

 ***A la Kahmunrah voice* I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE!**

 **My apologies for the long wait everyone. Just trying to sort out the situation and everything with this fanfic. Again, thank you so much to all of you for the reviews and feedback, especially on "The Pilot and the Emperor." I hope this chapter and the situation is alright for you guys, though I warn you that there will be a bit of blood. I do apologize in advance if it causes any discomfort.**

* * *

As the night slowly dragged on for Sacagawea, Teddy was out of the museum in hunt for the perfect fresh flowers that he wanted to get for her. Teddy was aware of the rules of the museum that had been put into place by Larry and the previous night guards before him. No one was supposed to get out of the museum, but this for Teddy was important and he wanted to make this day extremely special for the woman that he loved. He wondered about her as he rode through the streets of New York. On a regular night, the streets of New York were really busy but for tonight, the streets seemed half-empty. Teddy thought that this was a good advantage. He didn't want to be the in the crowd sitting on his horse and trying to trot through the people. It wasn't because he minded, but because he didn't want to be in the way.

"I heard Lawrence talk about a great park around here," Teddy said mostly to himself as he trotted the streets with Little Texas. It was a bit of a cold night and he hoped to get back to the museum before t got really cold. To him, this New York weather at times was very unpredictable so hopefully there was going to be no snowstorm anytime soon. He had planned to have the anniversary outside with a fire lit and everything and if a snowstorm were to come, that would ruin everything.

Teddy's blue eyes scanned through the darkness of the streets as he tried to find where this park was. Giving the reins a gentle pull, Little Texas headed down the street as Teddy looked around carefully for the park. Once he came to his destination, he smiled brightly and gave the reins a gentle pull as his horse stopped. "There were are Little Texas."

Teddy cautiously got off of his horse and tied the reins around the fence that was situated around the park. He hoped to find a lovely bouquet of flowers for Sacagawea. Of course Teddy was aware that he could just go and buy some flowers for her but the problem with that was that Teddy did not have any money and he did not want to be a burden to Larry. Also, since Sacagawea was close with nature, what better way to get the flowers than from the outdoors as opposed to a store. As he walked, Teddy's eyes remained to the ground as he tried to find some flowers that were available during this season. The types of flowers that came in his view were small and white, all bunched up together in a small bouquet. If Teddy could get more of those, then it would be possible to make a grand bouquet. He just hoped he didn't need to get too many of those flowers for they were also for other people's enjoyment.

Reaching over to his side, Teddy pulled out a knife that he always carried with him throughout the night. There would always be a night when that dagger would come in handy and now was the night. Taking a hold of some of the flowers, Teddy began to cut the stems and set the flowers gently on the ground beside him. The first bouquet of flowers looked rather small so he decided to cut some more of the flowers to make the bouquet bigger and better. The twenty-sixth president always believed that Sacagawea deserved all the good things that was out there and Teddy was willing to bring that to her, no matter how long it took or how impossible it may seem.

"There," Teddy suddenly said as he set down his dagger on the ground and looked at the medium sized bouquet that he had managed to make, "I think that's good enough. I hope that she'll like it," he smiled through his mustache as he picked up the bouquet and headed over to Little Texas. While holding the dagger in his other hand he placed it back in his knife pocket. Undoing the reins on the that he had tied on the fence, Teddy then mounted on top of Texas.

The flowers were just what he needed to make the setting complete. He only hoped that he had not been gone for too long for Sacagawea to notice. "Lets head back Little Texas," Teddy said as he gave a gentle pull on the reins and his horse turned around to head back to the direction of the museum. As the horse trotted down the quiet streets of New York, Teddy thought that it was better to give his horse more room to run in so they could head quickly to the museum. Teddy directed Texas over to the street and the horse began to pick up speed.

"Good boy Texas," Teddy smiled as he gave his horse a gentle pat on the side of his neck. He was going to make it back to the museum and with each gallop that Little Texas did, Teddy's smile grew wide. "Almost there," he said as he could see the building coming their way.

As Texas was about to reach the sidewalk of the museum, in a quick instant, a yellow car accelerated right past the horse. Luckily, Teddy was quick enough to tightly pull of the reins as Little Texas's hooves grind to a halt. However the horse's hooves did not remain to the ground, for he lifted his front legs in the air, as the president fell backwards and onto the ground.

He grunted as he looked at his left arm and saw that the white flowers that he had just gathered were left unharmed but his right arm was starting to painfully sting. Turning his head to the right, his dagger had been plunged deep into his arm. Looks like he had forgotten to securely strap the dagger well enough in his knife pocket. He breathed in through his teeth as he got up from the ground, took a hold of the dagger, and tore it out of his arm. His beige clothing was stained with blood and it truly hurt. Teddy then placed a gloved hand over on his wound and hopefully to conceal it. He didn't want any of the others to see this. It wasn't because he was afraid of looking weak in their eyes, no. It was because he did not want any of his fellow friends to worry about him.

Teddy was going to make sure to get this wound patched up before he continued his special night with Sacagawea. With a wince, he took a hold of Texas's reins and walked inside the museum. As Teddy opened the door and walked inside, he let out a sigh of relief that neither Larry nor Sacagawea were in the main hall of the museum. The only ones who were in the main hall were various animals roaming about and some Roman and Western miniatures. It wasn't until Teddy felt a small toy car gently hit him on the ankle as he looked down to see both Octavius and Jedediah in there.

"Whoo-whee!" the blond Western miniature hooted out as he peeked up from the window and up to Teddy. "Lookee here!"

With a smile, Teddy looked down to the miniatures. "Good evening my friends," he greeted them with a nod of his head as opposed to a tip of his hat.

"Where have ya been?" Jedediah asked as he jumped out of the seat of his car along with his fellow Roman friend, Octavius, and walked up to Teddy. "We've been trying to look everywhere for ya."

"You have?" Teddy asked, "my sincere apologies my friend but I was a bit preoccupied."

"With those lovely flowers?" Octavius suddenly spoke up as a smile made it's way to his lips. The miniature Roman had a feeling to whom those flowers belonged to and possibly know the reason why Teddy had those flowers. "They're very beautiful," he commented.

Teddy smiled at the kind compliment coming from the Roman as he turned his head and looked at them. "Thank you my dear friend. Special flowers for a very special lady."

"Ya got a special night planned for the lil' lady?" Jedediah asked as he shuffled one of his boots on the ground before looking up at Teddy. He thought that it was truly nice of Teddy to do such with the native.

"I am," Teddy said with a nod of his head, "but she knows nothing of it," he said as he moved his hand away from the wound and placed his index finger over his lips indicating a secret signal.

However, it wasn't long before Octavius took notice of the red color that was all over his arm. "By Jupiter," Octavius said as he looked over at Teddy's arm, "whatever happened to your arm?"

Jedediah looked from Octavius and over to Teddy as his eyes widened. "Man that look serious!" he exclaimed.

"It was just a little accident," Teddy said. It was unwise for him to shrug off something as serious as what he had but he did not want any of them to worry about his well being.

"A tumbleweed running into ya is an accident," Jedediah said, "that ain't."

"However did you hurt yourself like that?" Octavius said. "Did an enemy attack?" At that, he took out his sword as if he was about to fight the enemy. "Take me to him and I will show him!"

"Cool it down with your Roman melodrama Oct," Jedediah said to his friend, "who would even want to attack Teddy at this time o' night?"

"No my friends," Teddy said, "I was not attacked, rather my dagger accidentally stabbed my arm. As I was making my way to the museum, my horse got frightened by a moving vehicle that Little Texas threw me off. I seem to have secured my dagger well enough into my pocked knife unfortunately."

"We'll help take care of it for you," Octavius offered with a smile, "we know where Larry has kept some of those...what does he call them?" he raised a brow and thought of the term, "medical supplies."

Teddy smiled, feeling more than grateful to have friends who looked out for him as well as for one another. He just hoped that it wouldn't take too long or that it would be noticeable. However, be that as it may, Teddy took the two miniatures and rested them on his shoulder as they led the president over to the medical supplies.


End file.
